


Reunion

by Siberianskys



Series: The Accidental Counselor [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fix-It, Food Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fury lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to The Accidental Counselor. You might want to read that one first.

“Things go that badly with Pepper?” Clint asked looking up from his plate of scrambled eggs as Tony shuffled into the kitchen looking even more haggard than he had the night before. 

“I didn’t get the chance to talk to Pepper about that, yet; something major came up,” Tony said.

Clint felt his whole body tense when Tony took the seat next to him and leaned into his personal space. He felt his heartbeat rise when Tony grasped his right hand tightly between both of his strong, callused ones. “Fuck, what now?” he asked. Whatever it was, he thought, considering how bad things currently were, had to be the cluster fuck of the century.

“No, it’s not bad. It’s great, really. I should have let Pep talk to you like she wanted. I’m fucking this up royally.”

“Just tell me,” Clint said.

“On my way to talk to Pepper about the Bruce thing, JARVIS said he found something sensitive in the S.H.I.E.L.D. files he’d been monitoring that needed my immediate attention. “

“You’ve got JARVIS monitoring SHIELD?” Clint asked. “Fury is going to kick your ass.”

“He can try. Considering what he was trying to use the Tesseract for and his current stunt, he’s lucky I’m not doing worse.”

“Tony, considering your change of heart--sorry bad choice of words,” Clint said, feeling Tony flinch. “Let’s just say that it isn’t shocking that you have trust issues--“

“Right now, it’s just Fury I have an issue with. The son-of-a-bitch lied to us, Clint.”

“The head of a clandestine government agency telling lies--that can’t be a surprise to you.”

“About Agent,” Tony said.

“What about Ag--Phil?” Clint asked. 

“Phil’s alive,” Tony said gently. 

“That isn’t funny,” Clint said jerking his hands out of Tony’s grasp and up-ending both his now cold eggs and the kitchen chair as he stumbled to his feet. 

“No, it isn’t,” Tony said, rising from his chair. “There’s not one damned thing funny about any of this and I can find the humor in just about everything.”

Clint felt the room tilt and he would have fallen hard if Tony hadn’t caught him and helped him to the floor. He didn’t struggle when Tony pulled him against his chest. “You’re sure?” he mumbled into his teammate’s neck, tears pooling behind his eyelids.

“I’m sure. I’ve had JARVIS going through S.H.I.E.L.D’s files all night. I wasn’t bringing this to you if there was any doubt,” Tony said. 

“Is he?” Clint started, unable to bring himself to say all right. In his experience, alive came in degrees. 

“I got Bruce to look through his medical records. Under the circumstances, I didn’t think you’d object and I wanted you to know what you were walking into.”

“It’s okay. Banner would be the one to ask what they meant,” Clint said, smiling at Tony weakly.

“Good,” Tony said smiling back.

“So?” Clint asked. 

“Bruce seems to think he’ll be okay,” Tony said.

Clint didn’t know what to say. He still couldn’t wrap his brain around what Tony was telling him. Could Phil really be coming home? 

“So how about we peel ourselves off the floor and go get your other half or is it other third?” Tony asked.

Clint chuckled. “I’ll get you a copy of the handbook.” 

“There’s a handbook?” Tony asked.

“After you talk to Pepper and Bruce,” Clint said, letting Tony pull him to his feet.

***

Clint stood at the foot of Phil’s hospital bed and watched the rise and fall of his husband’s chest. He couldn’t help, but think that this was a cruel joke and he was being punished for all the blood on his hands. Nobody got as many second chances as he’s had. He was glad that Nat had opted to stay in the hall with the rest of the team and let him come in alone. He needed the time to pull himself together. He knew Phil would understand.

“I know you like to say that you see better from a distance, but it makes it a lot easier to touch you when I can reach you,” Phil whispered hoarsely.

Clint didn’t know what to say or where to look. He settled on taking in all the medical equipment. It was easier than having to meet Phil’s eyes.

“Come here, Clint,” Phil ordered, his voice sounding slightly more robust.

Clint found himself walking around the side of the bed, automatically responding to Phil’s command voice. “That was a dirty trick,” Clint said. “No fair using your work voice on me in our off hours.”

“It worked didn’t it?” Phil asked.

Clint stuck out his tongue and tried not to laugh at the mock glare Phil was giving him. He wished there weren’t so many lines and tubes coming and going from his husband’s body. He wanted to take the safety gate down and crawl into bed with Phil and just listen to his heartbeat. He smiled when Phil reached out his hand toward him. Clint entwined their fingers, leaning over to kiss his husband’s forehead. By the time he leaned back, he saw that Phil had fallen back to sleep. Still clinging to Phil’s hand, he felt himself begin to shake. Reaching behind himself, he pulled the chair closer to the side of the bed so he could sit as close to Phil as possible. He didn’t know how long he had been sitting there when he felt a small, familiar hand rubbing circles on his back. 

“You want to take a break?” Natasha asked.“

“I did this, Nat.” Clint said, giving no indication that he’d even heard the question.

“You did no such thing. You have to stop blaming yourself, galupchik. He loves you and trusts you. Look at him. If he had any fear he wouldn’t be sleeping with you in the room,” Natasha said.

“It doesn’t make me any less responsible.”

“Enough,” Natasha said. “You will go out into the waiting room and send in the team; they have been very patient. And you will eat some of the food Stark had sent in. Phil will hear about it if you don’t eat and I don’t believe you want that.”

Clint sighed and got stiffly to his feet, looking pleadingly at Natasha. 

“I’ll watch over him. Just a little break and a little soup and you can come back,” Natasha said. 

Clint nodded and let himself out of the hospital room. He felt like fleeing, but knew that wouldn’t go over well with Nat. He walked down the hall and let himself into the waiting room. All the expectant looks from his teammates set his already frayed nerves on edge. “He’s sleeping, but you can look in on him if you’d like.”

“Agent Romanoff won’t mind?” Steve asked. 

“She’s expecting you,” Clint said. 

Steve looked over at Bruce and the two headed out to visit Phil. 

“You don’t want to see Phil?” Clint asked Tony. 

“When one of them comes back,” Tony said. “Come sit and have some soup. Romanoff said you like egg drop.”

Clint didn’t think Tony would rat on him if he didn’t eat, but he knew Nat would know anyway. It was like the woman could read his mind. He sat next to Tony on the couch, their shoulders brushing, and picked up the carry-out container of soup. He was surprised at how good it smelled when he took off the lid. As he ate, he listened to Tony as the engineer explained his plans for getting the tower ready for Phil’s release from the hospital. 

***

Clint found it hard to believe that it has been six months since the Battle of Manhattan as the press had dubbed it. Phil was getting stronger with each passing day. He’d ended his physical therapy just last week. Things were starting to feel like they were getting back to normal if there was such a thing as normal in Avengers Tower. Tony had refused to take no for an answer. The team was moving in and that was final. Clint couldn’t say he minded. It was nice to have everything he could possibly want all in the same handy location.

“You going to tell me what’s on your mind?” Phil asked.

Clint smiled and took the last wet plate from the evening’s dinner, dried it and put it away. “What makes you think I have something on my mind?”

“You’re usually chattier when we do the dishes. Tonight you’ve been virtually silent. So what’s on your mind” Phil asked.

“I want to date Tony,” Clint said, biting his lip while he waited for Phil to respond. 

“Please tell me we’re talking about another Tony and not the one that owns this building,” Phil said. 

“Why?” Clint asked. 

“Clint,” Phil said. 

“You’re telling me no. I’ve never told you no,” Clint said. “I’ve never even asked before. Nat was a mutual decision. I think we both knew she was family from the beginning. I’m not asking for him to join the family at this point; I’m just asking for permission to see him.”

“It’s that important to you?” Phil asked. 

Clint sighed deeply. His hands trembled and his posture stiffened when Phil reached for him.

“What did Natasha say?” Phil asked, his hands dropping to his sides.

“How did you--“

“With anything hard you always go to Natasha first to test the waters,” Phil said.

“She shrugged and almost smiled.”

“That’s a surprise,” Phil said. “That sounds almost like approval.”

“She’s changed her mind about him, I think,” Clint said scraping his boot along the floor.

“Sounds like it,” Phil said.

“I thought you liked him and didn’t agree with her report,” Clint said.

“I thought it was harsh considering he was dying at the time,” Phil said.

“I like him Phil. When we all thought you were gone and Nat was off licking her own wounds, he was good to me. He made me feel safe,” Clint said. “When it felt like all of S.H.I.E.L.D. was looking at me like I was a traitor and a murderer, Tony didn’t judge me. He put a roof over my head and food in my belly and a shoulder to cry on and that was on the day we met.”

“How was the sex?” Phil asked. 

“You son-of-bitch,” Clint said. “I was mourning you, you fuck. I didn’t sleep with him. He didn’t even make a pass. What are you smiling at?”

“You don’t want to date him. You made a friend,” Phil said, laughing.

“I what?” 

“Ah, baby, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t laugh,” Phil said. “You’ve never really had a platonic friend, not a close one at any rate.”

“So I can’t date him?” Clint asked, letting his husband embrace him. 

“Define date.“  
“I mean date. I want to go out, do stuff, whatever. Maybe have sex if he’s interested, though I’m not even sure we’re attracted to each other. It’s more like--I don’t know,” Clint said, frustrated. 

“Are you falling in love with Tony Stark?” Phil asked.  
“Don’t be mad at me,” Clint whispered.

“Nobody’s mad at you. I just don’t want you hurt and Stark’s track record--“

“I’m okay with Tony’s track record. I don’t think it’s fair to judge his past when a lot of people judge our family for the decisions we make,” Clint said, relaxing against Phil’s chest as his husband stroked his back. “Tony never hurt anyone. Sure, he played the field, but he wasn’t cheating on anyone. He was nothing but loyal to Pepper and when he noticed he was having feelings for Bruce, he was honest with her. Give the guy a break.”

“Do you think he can follow the rules? He’s not exactly good at playing well with others,” Phil said. 

“Am I any better?” Clint asked.

“You’ll need to talk to Pepper and Bruce about it. You’re not just affecting our family, but theirs as well.” 

“You think I don’t know that. I didn’t bring this to you on a whim. I thought about letting it go, but then I wouldn’t be practicing what we preach would I?” Clint asked.

“No you wouldn’t,” Phil said. 

“You’re really not mad at me?” Clint asked.

“Of course not,” Phil said. 

Clint cuddled closer when Phil kissed him on the forehead. “Now what’s on your mind? I can hear you thinking.”

“I wasn’t sure if you were ready to hear it, but obviously you are. I’ve been thinking for quite a while that I might like to date Pepper.” 

“Is that why you transitioned with the cellist before everything went to shit?” Clint asked. 

“Not entirely. She’d been ready to move on for some time.”

“If we’re not careful our family is going to double soon,” Clint said. “You planning on asking if you can date Steve as well?”

Phil laughed. “Can you imagine poor Steve’s reaction when he finally puts together what’s been going on under his nose?” 

“You think he’s really that innocent?” Clint asked. “The guy did go to war.”

“Didn’t you catch his expression over breakfast this morning when Stark kissed both his lovers good morning?” 

“I must have missed it. I think I was too busy checking out your ass. I don’t get the pleasure of seeing you in jeans very often,” Clint said.

“Are you developing a fetish?” 

Clint smirked as Phil’s hand slid down his back, fingers dipping into the waistband of his sweatpants.

“I think we’d better come to an agreement before I get anymore distracted,” Phil said.

“I have no problem with you dating Pepper,” Clint said. “I take it Nat doesn’t either.

“She asked me what took me so long” Phil said. 

“Sometimes I feel like I should wear a tinfoil hat when she’s around,” Clint said. 

“It might not be a bad idea,” Phil said. 

Clint went willing when Phil pressed him against the island, kissing him long and hard. He couldn’t help thinking that he hoped that life stayed this good.


End file.
